A New Beginning
by andrea16465
Summary: Mulder and Scully are partners in an English class in high school. What will happen? Teen fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story months ago but never finished more than a few hundred words. I found it under my saved files this morning and I started working on it. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The X-Files and any characters are not mine but you better believe that the plot and the story itself is.**

Moving. It was something she did out of loyalty to her family, even if she didn't want to. At least that's what she told herself. Who was she kidding, she moved because she had to. She hated it, but she did it anyway. She seemed to mind it the most out of her siblings. Her father was in the Navy, so their family moved often, almost once a year. This year she was going into tenth grade at a big school with almost 3000 teenagers in it. Chances are that she would be able to get at least one good friend.

"Dana, honey. Wake up. It's your first day of school and you should get ready," Dana's mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

She woke up startled by her mother's voice. She soon realized that she was on the floor. One of the downsides of moving is that it takes so long to buy new things like beds for the kids, so she slept in a sleeping bag.

"Coming Mom."

As soon as she walked out of her room, she smelled the fresh pancakes that her mother had made. She descended the stairs, her feet making thumping noises on every step. Her older brother Bill, older sister Melissa, and younger brother Charlie were already seated at the card table they were temporarily using as a dining room table.

Charlie was in ninth grade and currently talking about the possibility of homeschooling. "Moooom, what can't we just be homeschooled. We move around so much that we never get to make any real friends. We always move before we can make lasting relationships. If you homeschooled us, we wouldn't have to go through the heartbreak of losing those friends."

"You can always keep in touch by phone, email, or any of those other contraptions you kids have now a days. You know when I was younger…"

At this point, she stopped listening to her mother out and started eating.

"You know, I like the fact that we move so often. It gives us a chance to start over, be who we wanna be." The only people Bill missed when they moved were his many girlfriends. In each city they settled in, he had a different persona. Yesterday, he let everyone know that he was going to be bad-ass. She inwardly laughed as she remembered her mother scolding him, but as a part of his new personality, he didn't back down. He was a senior this year and thought he could do anything.

She finished her pancake and got up from the table. "You guys, we're gonna be late. It's our first day and I don't want a tardy-"

"Dana, you're such a goody-two-shoes. We'll be there on time," Melissa said. She was a junior this year, and probably the only person she felt that she could trust. She was supportive, fun, and knew how to keep a secret.

The other three teens stood up and grabbed their backpacks. Bill got in the driver's seat, Melissa sat in the passenger seat, and Dana and Charlie sat in the back.

When they finally got to school, there was about ten minutes before the final bell would ring. The four of them scurried to find their lockers. Dana finally found hers, which was luckily right next to her first class which was…English. She unpacked her backpack and walked into her first class.

Only about half of the class was there. The desks were in straight rows. There were three kids in the far back who were looking at her. There was a girl and a boy sitting next to each other and behind the boy was another boy. He was sitting in the back right corner. She took a chance and decided to sit next to him behind the girl.

"Hi, I'm Dana Scully. I'm new and I know you don't know me, but I don't have anywhere else to sit."

The girl in front of her turned around and gave her a giant grin, "Hi, I'm Monica," She pointed at the boy next to her, "And this idiot John," She pointed at the boy next to her, "And this is Mulder. His first name is Fox but he likes to be called Mulder. We're having a debate right now about the existence of extra terrestrials. Mulder and I believe that they do exist but John is naive and thinks that the universe revolves around us. What do you think?"

"I think the probability of there being aliens, especially ones that look somewhat like us is very small."

"See!" John said, giving her a small thumbs up and earning a glare from Monica.

"I know but what about Roswell? I mean that's way too big to make up. Oh wait, sorry, you were gonna say that it is all a bunch of lunatics with no life going on and on about little green men. Right Doggett?" Mulder said sarcastically.

She looked at him for the first time and found that she couldn't look away. He had a distinguished profile. His nose was big, but not too big. In fact, it was the perfect size for him. His lips were also perfect, his lower lip slightly bigger than his upper one. And his eyes were a hazel that she knew she could get lost in if she looked too long.

She looked away quickly, shaking her head.

Monica gave her a curious look, but Dana was saved by the bell. School had started.

The teacher walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm Mr. Skinner and I'll be your English teacher this year. You can call me Mr. Skinner, Skinner, Coach. Frankly, I don't give a damn. Just don't call me Skinman." As soon as he said that, the four of them knew that they were going to like him. "What I want you to do right now is get out your notebooks-" There was a great commotion as everyone took them out, "And write. Write about anything. Write about your summer, what you did last year, the fight between you and your best friend yesterday. Just write."

Dana decided to write about moving. Almost every teacher every year had them do this exercise, so every year she wrote about her most recent move. The clock ticked as the minutes passed by. When ten minutes had gone, Skinner held up a hand and said, "Alright everyone. What I'm going to do now is give you a partner. You will be partnered with this person for the rest of the term and you will do everything together," All of the students looked nervous, "Your partner will be the person sitting next to you. If you have issues with that person, I don't care. Get over it." Dana and Mulder looked at each other and smiled, as did Monica and John. "What I want you to do now is to give your partner your journal and your partner will read it, critique it, and give it back to you. I want to see red marks all over your papers."

She handed him her journal as he handed her his. She grabbed two red pens out of her bag and gave one to him. He muttered his thanks and they started reading.

_This summer I went to my summer house in Florida. It was very warm every day and there were a lot of things to do. There are tennis courts, a swimming pool, and a gym there. Although I should have had a great time, I was bored and lonely. My parents had no time for me. They were more concentrated on work than having fun. I was around so many people but felt so alone._

It was obvious that he had written something just to get the assignment done, but it still made her feel bad for him. The journal went on to talk about how he played pool by himself, learned how to water ski with the butler, and watched the Food Network channel all day. She marked his paper accordingly.

"No I want you and your partner to go over what you have marked. Don't be shy now."

He handed her back her paper. There were no red marks on it.

"Why didn't you check my paper?"

"I did. It was so good that there was nothing to change."

"Thanks," she said shyly. "Here's what you did wrong-"

When they were done, there was time to spare, so she asked him a question.

"So you're rich right? I mean you have a butler and everything. But you said you felt so alone. Why is that?"

"My father works for the government so all he does is paperwork. He never comes out of his office. I try to peak in there sometimes, but my mother always yells at me. She's a consultant and always goes on these long trips. I'm not allowed to call her or see her. But they're never home anyway and when they are they don't pay attention to me. They used to hire a babysitter, but then they decided I was old enough to take care of myself. Most of the time, I stay at John's house. His parents are really nice and they understand my situation."

"That's terrible."

"It's ok. I have great friends and that's all I need." She mentally praised him for being so strong even when things weren't going well. "What about you though Scully? It sounds like you've moved so many times that you're miserable."

Scully? It was odd, but she kind of liked it. "Yeah, it sucks but I prefer to think of it as a new start. It's not like there are no consequences to my actions, but the only people that will really remember after a while are my parents and siblings."

"I would remember," he said softly, then looked at her and blushed.

"Thanks."

There was something she liked about him. He was outgoing, not afraid to speak his mind. At the same time though, he seemed to be a genuinely nice guy who cared about things other than himself. She didn't know how she gathered all of that from this conversation, but she did, and she instantly became taken with him.

"Ok. For homework tonight," the entire class groaned, "Oh relax. For homework tonight, you and your partner have to write a story. It has to be about yourselves and it could be anything. It could be a real story, or if you just met, you could make up something outrageous. This is due next Monday which is one week from now. I will not be giving you any time to work on this in class, so you have to get together outside of school hours. I'm not an unfair teacher! I know how much homework you will be getting in the next few days. Mr. Middleton's class has this assignment due tomorrow. Be grateful! Class dismissed."

Mulder, Scully, John, and Monica were among the last to leave the room. They all headed in the same direction to their lockers.

"Hey Dana, where's your locker?" Monica asked.

"Um… 467," Everyone laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Last year we had some friends of ours hack into the school's computer and change all of our locker numbers. Our lockers are 466, 468, and 469. He couldn't move whoever was in 467 because she was a transfer student. I guess she's you. What are the chances of that?" Doggett explained.

"Oh my God. Hacking into the school's computer! You guys could get expelled for that!"

"Relax Scully, it wasn't us. It was three of the smartest computer geeks you'll ever meet. They told us there was no way we could get caught," Mulder reassured her.

Her parents always told her to make the right friends, to hang around with the right people. These were nice people, and she found that she didn't care if they hacked into the school's computer. For the first time, she felt like she actually fit in on the first day of school.

**Ok. How did you like it? Was it really bad? People kept calling my cell phone and interrupting me. I just got back from the best winter break ever! I went snowboarding and skating and I am SOOO sore. Anyway, PLEASE review and email me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just finished watching Battlestar Galactica and it was SO good. One of the best shows on television! Hope you like this new chapter.**

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Scully. There was this thing called block scheduling which she was just beginning to understand. There were only four periods in a day but each period lasted for an hour and a half. She wasn't used to it and it still confused her. Luckily, Monica was in her second hour which was Computer Applications. It was a total blow off class and they got to sit wherever they wanted, so naturally the two girls sat next to each other. She had no one she knew in her third hour History class, but there was a girl that sat next to her named Marita. In her last hour, Math, she had Mulder in it. She was ecstatic about it, but tried not to show it. Who was in their lunch was based on what first hour they had, so her new best friends all had the same lunch as her.

When she and her siblings got home from school, their mother was waiting for them at the door, eager to pounce.

"How was your day? Did it go well? Did you make any new friends?"

"Is it just me or does it look like she's gonna have a coronary?" Melissa said so low that only Dana could hear. Scully snickered loudly, catching her mother's attention. "Come on Dana, let's hear it!"

"I made three new friends, Monica, John, and Mulder. I actually have a creative assignment due next Monday and Mulder is my partner…so…yeah," she finished lamely, walking into the kitchen and dropping her backpack on the table. "I have homework, so I'll be in my room." Her entire family raised their eyebrows, but said nothing.

She ran up the stairs into her room and immediately logged onto her laptop. Before she left the school, she had gotten Mulder's email address. She typed in her screenname then her password, and hit the enter button. She opened a new window, and started the email.

_Hey Mulder,_

_I was thinking about our writing project and I came up with a few ideas. I just wanna know what you think before I tell you._

_Scully_

_P.S. I love my new nickname! ;)_

She heard her mother's footsteps on the stairs and quickly logged off. Her mother knocked on the door loudly. Dana scrambled to get her homework out.

"Come on in."

"Hey sweetie. Your sister and brothers just told me about their day and you barely told me anything about yours. You just rushed up here to do your homework. You know, sometimes I worry about you. Did it ever occur to you that you might need a break after school? You could watch the television or talk on the phone like other kids do. You don't need to come up here and immediately start your homework," Dana smirked silently, this time without her mother noticing.

"It's okay Mom. I'll be fine. We'll talk later, I promise."

"Alright, just don't be too long. Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half anyway," she began walking towards the door. "And Dana, I really do hope you had a good day," she closed the door softly.

"Right," Dana murmured.

She logged onto her email again and found that Mulder had sent her a reply.

_Scully,_

_Yeah. We don't know much about each other, but what we do know is that I believe in aliens and you don't. So I think we should evolve our story around that. Maybe we see something and go on a "quest" to find out what it is. What do you think?_

_Mulder_

_P.S. I'm glad you love the nickname! I thought since you called me by my last name, I should call you by yours.___

She found that her heart missed a beat when she read the postscript. It was silly but she looked at the word love and smiled.

She heard footsteps outside her door again. They were quieter than her mother's, and Dana automatically knew it was Melissa. She knocked on the door and without waiting for Dana to respond, she let herself in and plopped down on the bed.

"So, what's up?"

"I don't know Dana, what's up with you? You seemed preoccupied on the way home and almost trampled me in your hurry to get up here. And don't tell me you're doing your homework. Mom and Dad might buy it but I don't."

"Nothing's up Missy. It's just your imagination gone wild."

"It's a boy isn't it? I am so right, it's a boy. Who is he? What does he look like?"

"You're worse than Mom. I'll tell you later, now get out," Melissa stood up slowly, winked at her, and then left the room.

_Mulder,_

_I just revised my idea. What if you and I were FBI agents that investigated weird cases? You always think aliens were involved and I always try to prove you wrong. What do you think?_

_Scully_

She logged off again and started her homework. An hour later, she heard her mother calling the entire family to the table. She finished up the last problem and ran downstairs.

The next day, Dana walked to her locker before first hour and saw Mulder there. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Hey Mulder."  
"Scully! I want to talk about the assignment. I think your idea is great! We should totally do that. Since Skinner isn't going to be giving us anymore class time to work on this, I was thinking you could come over to my house tomorrow. I can drive you there, I already have my license. My parents are out of town on business and the butler and the maid will stay out of our way. Maybe they can fix us a snack," he looked hopeful.

"I'll ask my parents tonight and I'll email you. Are Monica and John here yet?"

"I don't know, they're probably making out somewhere. Just kidding, but I wouldn't be surprised."

When they walked the short distance into the classroom, they found their friends to already be there. They quickly looked at each other and smirked. As soon as they sat down, the bell rang giving them no time to talk.

"Class, I forgot to tell you something yesterday. I have to pick one winning group from this school to compete in a national tournament. Whoever I pick wins a trip to the state of Iowa. There, you will compete in a timed competition. The judges will give you a specific topic you are to write about and you will have only a few hours to write the best story you can. From there, the judges will grade it and whoever wins that will wins a vacation to the islands of Hawaii. Isn't that something to strive for? Anyway, I expect great writing from you all since this is my only honors class," Skinner said as he walked into the room and sat down at his desk.

During the rest of the class, they started a new book, the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet. They discussed the beginning of a book, and they started on the worksheet Skinner handed out.

When the bell signaled the end of the class, Monica and John stayed behind to talk to Skinner while Mulder escorted Scully to their lockers. They gathered their books, narrowly avoiding a football being thrown across the hallway.

"See you later."

"Bye."

She almost got lost getting to her second hour, so by the time she got there, Monica was already in her seat.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's going on with you and Mulder?" Monica asked curiously.

"What's going on with you and John?" Dana countered.

"Ok, point taken. No questions asked."

While Dana smirked privately at her small victory, the teacher babbled on about how to use Microsoft Word. She got so bored, she ended up putting her earbuds through her sleeve and listening to her iPod while the teacher talked.

The rest of the day went uneventfully, with the exception of Mulder falling asleep in math class. On the way back to their lockers at the end of the day, Scully confronted him about it.

"If you keep falling asleep in class like that you'll never pass the class."

"I'm gonna prove you wrong. On the next test, I'm gonna get an A."

"I'd like to see you try."

While riding home with her siblings, she noticed Melissa staring at her. Dana mouthed the word "zoning?" and Melissa answered the inquiry with a nod. Once again, she started her homework and finished just before dinner.

At dinner, she decided to bring up the writing assignment.

"Hey Mom, you remember that assignment that I told you about yesterday? Well Mulder invited me over to his house to work on it tomorrow. He said he can drive me to his house. He can also drive me home whenever you want."

"Sure Dana, just be careful. I'll call you on your cell phone when I want you to come home. I'm going to go out with my friends tomorrow, so you can probably stay for dinner."

"Thanks Mom."

The second dinner was done, she ran to her room and emailed Mulder.

_Hey,_

_My Mom said yes and I can stay for dinner. See you tomorrow._

_Scully_

Once again, there were footsteps right outside her door. And this time, Melissa didn't even knock.

"It's this Mulder kid right? He's the one you've got the hots for?"

"Getting right to the point I see. Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. I just know you too well. Mom didn't notice, Bill was too caught up in his own world, and Charlie is great but he just doesn't understand girls." She was right about that. Charlie wouldn't notice if a girl liked him if she came up and said it to him. He barely knew the difference between a pad and a tampon.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

**What do you think? I really shouldn't be writing at one in the morning. No matter how many times I do it, no matter how many times I tell myself I'm not going to do it again, I always end up doing it. I know that when I write so late, what comes out is always really crappy, just like this chapter. It is kind of crappy but this is the only time I can update. Oh whatever, I'll just go to sleep now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm going to put another disclaimer on this. I have heard from some people that this story resembles one called Lab Partners. When I heard this, I read that story and changed the outline for this story so it won't resemble it at all. This is a totally different story than Lab Partners, but if you ever get the time, Lab Partners REALLY good. I would like to thank piper maru duchovny for the wonderful ideas she gave me.**

The next day Dana got to school early, so she decided to roam the halls. She found Melissa at her locker and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Missy. I'm bored, so you want to walk around a little bit?"  
"Sure," she said, as they started walking. They passed little cliques of people who were also there early. They passed the jock group slowly because they were taking up the entire width of the hallway. One of the boys Dana passed winked at her and looked her up and down, showing no subtlety. He was a football player and wearing his jersey. The same boy brushed past her seductively as she was trying to get past the group. She eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything. As the two girls walked away, she heard the entire group snicker.

"Dude, she is smokin'!" The sisters heard them thumping the boy on the back.

They kept walking slowly, not heading in a specific direction, just walking.

"What was that about? High school boys can be so stupid. They never used to do that at our old schools."

"Dana, you've grown up so much in the past few years. You went from the outcast girl with pigtails to the outcast girl with braces to… well the girl with the fiery red hair. It's no wonder they think you're hot. In our other schools, you made a reputation for being cold, but since there are so many other people in this school, you haven't made a reputation yet. Make yourself a good reputation now before it's too late. You can be popular and have a lot of friends and you can still keep your old ones."

"I happen to like my friends now, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to be popular just one year until we move again. I don't know, I'll just be myself and see how it works out," she decided. Melissa smiled.

"I support your decision, and I happen to like you just as you are. But seriously, when do I get to meet this Mulder kid? I bet he's cute!" Melissa said happily, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway to her locker. "Is that him?"

"Yup that's Mulder. Act natural and you can meet him."

They started talking about something unimportant that neither of them was interested in. Mulder turned around to greet them when they were close enough for him to hear.

"Hey Scully! Who's this?"

"This is my sister Melissa. She's a junior."

"Nice to meet you Melissa," he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi," she said giddily, taking his hand. The two minute bell rang and everyone in the hall started speed walking to get to their class on time. "Well I'd better go. See you later Danes, nice to meet you Mulder." She walked away, matching the pace of the other late teens as Mulder and Scully walked into their class.

"Your sister seems nice. I must have a reputation at your house. Your sister knew my name."

"Yeah, I told her about the assignment." He looked disappointed. "I also told her you were one of my best friends!" His face brightened.

***

When school ended, Mulder and Scully met at their lockers.

"Ready to go?" he asked, hoping she hadn't changed her mind. She nodded and smiled. "Then follow me."

They strolled through the parking lot, watching all of the other kids leave. In the back of the parking lot was Muldre's car. It was a red Ferrari with rims on the tires and the customized liscence plate. Scully's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh…my…god. Is this yours?"

"Yup, usually I bring the Envoy, but I kind of wanted to impress you. Besides, John and I trashed it the last time we went out." Her jaw dropped even lower.

"You have two cars?"

"I told you I was wealthy," he opened the passenger seat door for her and she slid in. It still had the new car smell to it. "It's new, because I just turned sixteen."

She shook her head, "Spoiled rich kid."

He put the keys in the ignition and drove away. There was a small wait to get out of the parking lot, but once they were out, his foot hit the gas pedal.

"Music?" he asked, grabbing a pair of sunglasses off the dashboard.

"Yeah, what do you like?" she asked, trying to figure the sophisticated radio out.

"Um… 97.5 is good. Is that okay?" she nodded her head in conformation. Taylor Swift's Love Story blared over the radio and they both sang along.

Ten minutes later, they were on a road with a forest surrounding it. Mulder put on his turn signal and turned onto a dirt driveway. Soon, they came to a large white house that strongly resembled the White House.

"Here we are, this is my house. You like it?" he asked before she had gotten the time to recover from the shock of seeing it. He opened his door and got out, stretching his back. Then he went around to her side and opened the door for her. She didn't budge. "It's even better inside," he tried to entice her to move.

"Why the hell would you stay at John's house instead of living here? This place is beautiful!" she asked, still gaping.

"I'd just rather be around people that give a damn about what I do," she snapped out of it.

"Right, sorry." They started walking toward the front door as Mulder got out his house keys. He put them in the lock and threw open the door. Scully was once again thrown into shock. There was a dual staircase about four feet in that overlooked the entire house. On the right side of the first floor, there was a clear glass door leading into what looked like a piano or musical room. Next to it, there were closed double doors leading into what she assumed was his father's office. Across the hall, there were stairs leading to the basement. On the left side, there was an open space where a 60' plasma screen television stood with three large couches a few feet away. Near it, there was an archway where the dining room was and from there, a door leading to the kitchen could be seen. On the top floor, there were four closed doors, presumably bedrooms.

Scully sat on the stairs to untie her shoes. She gawked at the inside of the house, trying to memorize every detail so she could tell Melissa.

"Wow."

"So… this is my house. I have a bedroom upstairs but I usually sleep downstairs. There's a place there we can work."

He led her downstairs to a finished basement. Down there was an entire house in itself. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, a study, a dining room, and a living room. She guessed that he barely went upstairs when he stayed here. There would be no need. He had everything on this floor that he would ever need.

They walked into his study and found two comfy chairs to sit in. He logged onto the computer and opened Microsoft Word.

"Let's get started."

**I modeled the house after my friends and of course she's filthy rich.** **I just finished reading every teen fic on this site and it took me forever! Anyway, I am once again revising this story and I definitely have a plot that no one has done before. Other really good teen stories are Taking Chances, There's a Class For This, and another one which I'm really having trouble thinking of the name right now. I just burnt my dinner and I really don't feel like having junk food. Anyway, I'm gonna start updating my other stories now.**


End file.
